Gangplank/SkinsFaitsDivers
Illustrations officielles= Gangplank OriginalSkin.jpg| Gangplank LugubreSkin.jpg| |16-mars-2010}} Gangplank MinutemanSkin.jpg| |04-juillet-2010}} Gangplank MatelotSkin.jpg| (mythique)|10-janvier-2011}} Gangplank PetitSoldatSkin.jpg| (mythique)|14-décembre-2011}} Gangplank desForcesSpécialesSkin.jpg| |13-septembre-2012}} Gangplank SultanSkin.jpg| |13-novembre-2013}} Gangplank CapitaineSkin.jpg| |10-août-2015}} Gangplank nova d'effroi.jpg| |12-janvier-2017}} Gangplage.jpg| |02-août-2018}} |-| Illustrations chinoises= Gangplank OriginalSkinCh.jpg|Classique Gangplank LugubreSkinCh.jpg|Gangplank lugubre |-| Anciennes illustrations= Gangplank OriginalSkinVieux1.jpg|Classique (2009) Faits divers Développement *Gangplank a été crée par Fantasyworld, qui a depuis quitté Riot. *Il est le premier champion a avoir eu deux refontes graphiques. *Une “gangplank" (passerelle) est une planche utilisée comme un pont temporaire entre un bateau et le dock. Histoire *Son histoire peut être une référence au Dragon Highlord Duulket Ariakas des Dragonlance Chronicles. **Les deux possèdent un père impitoyable envers leur fils, les deux ont poignardé leur père dans le dos et réclamé ses biens les plus précieux et les deux pères "n’ont jamais été aussi fiers que le jour où ils ont été poignardés dans le dos” Général *Quand Gangplank réalise un coup critique, il utilise son pistolet pour l’auto attaque au lieu de son épée. **Depuis le patch 5.14, (qui inclue la refonte graphique de ), ce dernier n’utilise plus son pistolet pour les coups critiques. *Le boss final de Donkey Kong Country, King K. Rool, est combattu dans son navire, the Gangplank Galleon. Durant la bataille, il cause une chute de boulets de canon depuis le ciel. C'est donc probablement de là que Gangplank tire son ultime et son nom. *En anglais, la compétence de Gangplank (Parrrley) est écrite avec 3 r en référence à l’idée général de la façon dont les pirates s’expriment. **Ironiquement, le terme "pourparler" est utiliser pour décrire une discussion diplomatique entre des ennemis, dans le but d’établir un arrangement ou une trêve. Pourparler est également un gag récurrent dans la franchise de Pirates des Caraïbes. *Le buff de Gangplank "Yarr! I'm a mighty pirate!" peut être une référence à la phrase fétiche de Guybrush Threepwood's de la série Monkey Island. *Les buff Pirate et Ninja font référence aux mêmes Pirates vs. Ninjas. *Gangplank était le seul champion de League of legends à pouvoir stopper une compétence, l’acte de tuer un sbire allié, pour voler l’or de l’ennemi. La possibilité de "deny" a été retirée lors de la version v1.0.0.116. *Son apparence est similaire à Redden Alt Mer, un capitaine/mercenaire de vaisseau des livres "The voyage of the Jerle Shannara" par Terry Brooks. pourrait aussi être basé sur sa soeur Rue Meridian qui est visuellement la même et qui "est capable de charmer n'importe quel homme". *Pendant le patch 5.14, est devenue la premier champion commentateur de la Faille de l’Invocateur, de la Brèche de Cristal, de l’Abîme Hurlant et de la Forêt Torturée. *Lors de sa refonte, était le skin de base jusqu'à sa mort selon les événements de Bilgewater. *Inspiré par Edward "Blackbeard" Thatch (Barbe Noire), un des plus infâmes pirates durant l’âge d’or de la piraterie. Citations *L’ancienne citation de Gangplank "Yohoho, and a bottle of rum!" (Yohoho, et une bouteille de Rhum) vient directement du livre L’Île au trésor. **C'est aussi une phrase que dit le pirate Jack Sparrow dans Pirates des Caraïbes. *Sa provocation contre : "Prepare to be boarded.", était son ancienne citation de sélection. *Sa citation "What shall we do with a drunken sailor?" ''est une référence direct à sea shanty, Drunken Sailor. *Avant sa refonte il possédait 39 lignes audio contre environ 800 après la refonte en comptant l'annonceur de l’événement Bilgewater. *Dans son skin "Capitaine Gangplank", la citation ''"Sabordez ces gueux de mer, ils nous ont volé not'recette" est une référence aux publicités Tipiak. Le terme "recette" a un double-sens ici, puisque ce mot peut aussi signifier une somme d'argent reçue à la suite d'une opération. Doubleurs *Français: **Ancien: Pascal Germain **Nouveau: Thierry Mercier *Anglais: **Ancien: Dennis Collins Johnson **Nouveau: Matthew Mercer Skins *Ce skin est probablement une référence au mythe du Hollandais volant, un bateau fantôme. *Gangplank partage son thème avec . *Son apparence est une possible référence à Popeye. *Ce skin ainsi que sont tous deux référence à des périodes de guerres historiques. *C’est peut être une référence aux films The Expendables ainsi qu'une référence possible au Che Guevara. *C’est un skin commémoratif créé pour célébrer le lancement des serveurs brésiliens de League of Legends. *Avant sa sortie, il avait l’habitude de manger des ananas et des bananes au lieu d’oranges. *Gangplank des forces spéciales semblent être lourdement inspiré du film brésilien Elite Squad. **Dans la version brésilienne,les citations de Gangplank sont similaires à celles utilisées par le capitaine Nascimento et les autres personnages du film. *Gangplank partage son thème avec , , , , et . *C’est un skin commémoratif créé pour célébrer le premier anniversaire du lancement des serveurs turcs de League of Legends. * Gangplank sultan est une référence a Hayreddin Barbarossa dit "Barbe-Rousse", un fameux amiral Ottoman et ex-pirate. Cela est fortement du au fait que dans skin, Gangplank possède une barbe rousse. *C’est probablement une référence au capitaine turc : Ali Madad de la ATR 72 MPA dans la flotte turque moderne qui possède le rang de Kufar, qui possède une barbe très similaire et qui porte un turban à plume. *Dans la version turque, il est doublé par l’acteur Zafer Algöz. *Il partage ce thème avec . *Ce skin représente Gangplank étant plus jeune qui avait combattu contre , également en plus jeune et qui était pirate avant de devenir chasseuse de primes. *Ce skin était le skin de base de Gangplank lors de sa refonte, cependant après sa "mort", celui-ci est devenu un skin à part. **Ce skin a été offert aux invocateurs ayant joué le nouveau Gangplank en partie Normale ou Classée entre le 4 et le 10 Août 2015. Relations * à une grande méfiance envers les pirates et elle se retrouve elle-même constamment en train de se chamailler avec Gangplank (le seul capitaine qui résiste à ses charmes) pour prendre la direction de la politique de Bilgewater. ** a battu Gangplank dans la compétition GrugMug Grog Slog de Bilgewater. **En dépit de leur rivalité, Gangplank et ont conclu une trêve pour combattre la Brume Noire il y a un an, lors de la Bataille des Couteaux du Détroit, sur les rivages des Îles de la Flamme Bleue. Ils ont apparemment réussi à repousser la menace venant des Îles Obscures, mais il y eut un grand nombre de victimes et la flotte a finalement été dispersée. **Simultanément, réussit à retarder ou vaincre le reste de la menace des morts-vivants, plus au Sud. *Le gang Jagged Hooks a juré une alliance éternelle à Gangplank. * désire la mort de Gangplank car celui-ci lui a dérobé son navire de guerre amiral, le Léviathan. *Il peut aussi avoir mis en colère l’Ordre des Ombres de après avoir saccagé leur temple du Couteau déchiqueté. Références cs:Gangplank/Galerie de:Gangplank/Skins & Trivia en:Gangplank/Skins es:Gangplank/SkinsTrivia pl:Gangplank/skórki i ciekawostki ru:Гангпланк/SkinsTrivia sk:Gangplank/SkinsTrivia Catégorie:Skins et Faits Divers Catégorie:Gangplank